


The Girl that Walked Alone

by Pastel_simmer03



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dangerous, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_simmer03/pseuds/Pastel_simmer03
Summary: The girl walked alone, she didn't need anyone. That's what made her dangerous.





	The Girl that Walked Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a piece I wrote that was inspired by a small piece of dialogue that I found on Pinterest, so no credit for that. I hope you enjoy my writing, I know I am terrible at writing because I prefer to read. But I am trying really hard to improve so any comments and tips would be appreciated <3
> 
> The dialogue is:  
> I was told I was dangerous…  
> I asked why?  
> They said “Because you don’t need anyone.”  
> That’s when I smiled.

There was a girl, she had brown hair and a broken smile. Tanned skin and haunted eyes. She stood at a mere height of 5’0. But her presence was overwhelming, you were always aware when she was nearby.

The girl came and went, like a shadow. No one knew her name, her age, where she went when she disappeared. But they knew she would always be alone when she returned.

The people of the village were convinced she wasn’t real, that she was a myth or a fairy-tale. She would wander through the streets during the day and stare at the street vendors. Gift the children small daisies she seemed to pull out from nowhere.

She never spoke. But the villagers were sure that if she did that her voice would sing like a siren as she lured you in.

She never smiled. But the villagers were sure that if she did it could power a thousand suns.

* * *

An old lady once approached the girl.

She asked where the girls family lived. The brunette didn’t say a word, but her eyes spoke for her.

The old lady never tried again.

* * *

As the days went by the people of the village became wary of the girl as the rumours flew. _Killer, Thief, Dangerous, Orphan, Beggar._

The girl still came and went as the wind changed its tune.

* * *

A brave man was chosen by the village to try and talk to the girl. He came with the old lady shadowing him, a few steps behind.

The girl just stared at the two villagers, a small furrow in her brow showing her confusion.

The man told her that she was dangerous and that she was to never come back to the village again.

The brunette tilted her head and for the first time in the presence of a villager, she spoke, her voice carrying like a melody through the wind.

“Why?”

The man went to speak about the rumours but was cut off by the old woman who was as wise as the man was brave.

“Because you don’t need anyone.” She stated.

Then the girl smiled.

It wasn’t bright. It was sharp and jagged. In every sense, it was a perfect smile. But it sat wrong on the young girl’s face.

* * *

That night the girl disappeared once again.

But this time she didn’t return.

Stories of the girl travelled from mother to daughter. Twisting as it was passed from mouth to mouth.

The facts might have got mixed. But no matter which version was told, she was always known as the girl that walked alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and will leave a comment with any kind of feedback you have! I would really appreciate it. It means the world to me when I get a comment!


End file.
